


离不开

by yanchen2001



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanchen2001/pseuds/yanchen2001
Summary: 这样的小哭包，你爱了吗？
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	离不开

By言尘  
abo 甜 哭包攻 （非典型abo特征）  
此文试车！！  
切勿上升蒸煮/禁二改

演唱会刚刚结束，张艺兴就急着往韩国赶，原因是小孩好几天前就说他的发情期好像快到了。  
就像粉丝们的发现一样，张艺兴尽管没有什么韩国的活动，他还是要经常往韩国跑，原因就出在他们家小孩身上。  
当初吴世勋说要标记他，在他身上一遍一遍温柔的折磨着，张艺兴出于受不住的快感和对小孩所说的一生一世的向往，就答应了吴世勋的标记。  
但是自从两人成功配对了以后，张艺兴就发现他的alpha每几个月就会有完全离不开他的日子，当时两人活动很多的时候，吴世勋甚至会在舞台上也抑制不住想要张艺兴的欲望，忍不住的去亲近他。最明显的连粉丝都发现的两次就是他俩cp圈里被所谓的显微镜女孩扒出来的抹茶吻和背吻了。  
舞台上都忍不住的吴世勋更不要提什么舞台镜头没有的地方了，几乎是无时无刻不粘在自家Omega身边，张艺兴虽然警告过他很多次不能在镜头面前表现出来什么，但是看着小孩委屈巴巴的样子，又实在不忍心，只好时时刻刻都把人牵在身旁，有时候吴世勋忍不住欲望他还要释放出一些信息素安抚自家alpha，幸好张艺兴的信息素是牛奶味的，在公众场合还不至于太让人怀疑。  
但是以前在韩国团队活动的时候怎么都好说，现在受到公司发展要求的影响，张艺兴的大多数活动都是在中国，就导致他要经常为了他的小男友往韩国跑。  
张艺兴十分纳闷，自己的发情有时候还能靠抑制剂和吴世勋的信息素味道压制住，为啥自家小孩就一点办法都没有呢？  
每次张艺兴通告刚结束就拖着一身疲惫往机场跑的时候，他都想抽自己一个大嘴巴子。  
当初怎么就鬼迷心窍的答应了小孩的要求了！！  
这次正好张艺兴忙于演唱会的时候吴世勋说是自己感觉到了发情期了，而张艺兴没法脱身赶回去，只能先无时无刻挂着电话安慰吴世勋，拜托成员们去给小孩买的牛奶喝。  
机场候机时，张艺兴又收到了自家alpha的电话，小孩在那面捏着奶音叽叽歪歪的说自己好想他，声音里面竟然带了点哭腔，张艺兴看着满机场接机的粉丝，没敢表露出来什么，只是说自己会尽快回去。  
而小孩的的声音确实让张艺兴心疼起来了，这是他第一次没能在吴世勋发情期陪在他身边，于是小孩会是什么样都是未知数，连飞机上的旅程都变得异常漫长。  
飞机一落地，张艺兴就急忙打开手机，果然看到了好几十个未接电话，都是来自吴世勋的。张艺兴也知道小孩已经进入发情中期，除了想他应该已经没有别的想法，怕人出事，赶紧给拨了回去。  
“艺兴~”张艺兴听着那边的声音吓了一跳，小孩竟然在哭，而且已经哭得抽抽噎噎连话都有点说不清楚了。  
“你在哪呢……我好想你啊艺兴……我想要你……”张艺兴估计小孩现在满心都是欲望了，估计又要说出什么荤话来，连忙开口抢先说道：“我已经在机场了，一会儿就回去了，别着急啊……你先去拿点牛奶喝着，等哥回来。”  
在公众场合，张艺兴害怕那边小孩精虫上脑的污言秽语被人听了去，赶紧安抚几下借口挂了电话，跟经纪人哥说了声，避开接机的粉丝，走了VIP。  
路上还是觉得对不起粉丝，一路念念叨叨的，默默地说让粉丝都去骂吴世勋。

一回到宿舍张艺兴就往吴世勋的房间里冲，却发现小孩不在屋里，顿时大觉不好。  
自己的卧室估计不保了。  
果不其然，一打开自己的房门，张艺兴就闻到一股浓烈的黑巧克力味。平时比较淡的巧克力都不足以对张艺兴产生影响，但这种过分浓烈香醇的味道，几乎让张艺兴一下子就软了下来，甚至有点站不住的感觉。  
屋子里几乎没有落脚的地方，吴世勋把自家Omega的词谱和书都随意扔在地上，而张艺兴的衣服更是被吴世勋全都从衣柜里拿了出来，alpha筑巢的本能让他把衣服都堆成小山，然后自己蜷缩在衣服堆里，怀里抱着张艺兴惯喜欢那个大抱枕，下半身无意识的在抱枕上摩擦着。  
“吴——世——勋”张艺兴看着被人蹭在抱枕上的可疑液体，脸都黑了“你给我放开它！这是个毛绒玩具，不是情趣用品！！”  
吴世勋把头从抱枕里抬起来，眼睛上还带着晶莹的泪珠，看到人一下子就扑了上去，抱着人就倒在了床上，刚才还被用来发泄的抱枕，现在可怜巴巴的躺在地上。  
张艺兴知道小孩现在除了想要他什么想法都没有，也不反抗，顺从的就吻上了吴世勋的唇，吴世勋哭的嘴唇都变得咸涩，张艺兴伸出舌头，细细的舔吻着小孩的唇瓣，吴世勋便霸道的撬开张艺兴的牙关，吮吸着人滑嫩的舌头。  
大概是受情欲折磨太久，手上动作也变得丝毫不温柔，张艺兴还没来得及换下的演出服被发了情的alpha直接撕碎，纽扣掉了一地。  
张艺兴的皮肤与空气接触，微凉的感觉让乳头微红挺立。吴世勋释放出更多的信息素，强制引诱他的Omega进入发情期，在吴世勋咬上他的腺体的一瞬间，牛奶味的信息素由开始的微弱瞬间在空间膨胀，和苦巧克力的味道混合在一起，变成了令人沉醉的甜蜜诱惑。  
被迫进入发情期的张艺兴现在已经完全陷在情欲之中了，发情期的Omega只有求操的欲望，身体瘫软成一滩水，后穴早已泥泞不堪，瓮张着想要更热更大的东西来满足欲望。  
“我想要……世勋……嗯……”吴世勋细致的舔吻和前戏，在张艺兴看来都是一种折磨，随着吴世勋的舔吻渐渐下移到胸口，两根手指也探进小穴，搅动着发出水声。  
吴世勋好像依旧啜泣着，但浑身是火的张艺兴已经管不了那么多了，吴世勋专注于胸前的那两点，胸口微湿，沾满了不知是眼泪还是唾液的液体。  
“另一边…….也要”张艺兴不满足的挺起胸，腿也缠上了吴世勋的腰，后穴不断去吸他的手指，腰部发力努力去配合人手指的动作。  
吴世勋刚满足了人胸前的欲望，听到人满足的喟叹，就被自家Omega身下的动作勾的上火，一时间手下发力，在肠壁上戳弄张艺兴的敏感点。  
“啊啊……不要手指……要你进来……嗯……”张艺兴受不来刺激，呻吟变得愈发黏腻而妩媚，来自Omega原始的本能让他下意识的收缩后穴，同时用臀缝去摩擦着吴世勋的下体。  
积火已久的alpha哪里受得了身下人这样的勾引，脑子里不要伤着哥哥的最后一点理智都在张艺兴的呻吟中消失殆尽，他猛地抽出手指，接着对准湿软的小穴一举插了进去，堪堪的顶在生殖腔前。  
紧致湿滑的感觉让吴世勋的本性尽放，还没等人适应就开始猛烈的抽插，张艺兴被人干的舒服，呻吟着搂住了人的脖子，腿也缠绕的更紧，试图让人进入的更深。  
“哥哥，你水好多啊……真想把你干死在床上”吴世勋舔弄人敏感的脖子，故意把热气喷在腺体上，引来身下人一阵震颤。满意的感受到人的反应，却弄得自己欲望更盛于是搂住张艺兴的腰把人抱了起来。  
骑乘式让吴世勋的性器进入的更深，第一下就狠狠的擦过敏感点，张艺兴眼前一白，就把浊液喷射在吴世勋的小腹上。  
“不…….不行……世勋……太深了，我不要了”张艺兴能感觉到吴世勋的每一下都碾过敏感点，顶在生殖腔口，过大的刺激让他有些害怕，开始扭动着腰想要逃离。  
而吴世勋只是狠狠地握着他的腰，把他死死地钉在自己的性器上。  
“我想进去……可以吗……”张艺兴能感觉到吴世勋正摩擦着生殖腔口蠢蠢欲动。确实自从标记以后，为了避免怀孕影响工作，张艺兴从来都没有让吴世勋进来过。  
但现在小孩依旧在自己耳边抽泣着，连请求的声音都带上着哭腔，张艺兴只好妥协“嗯……好……你进来吧，别哭了……啊啊！”许久未被打开过最柔软地方的张艺兴猛地受了刺激，忍不住再一次射了出来。  
吴世勋掐着人的臀肉，一遍遍的贯穿，而张艺兴的叫声也越来越大，在接近高潮的一段时间里，张艺兴甚至都不知道自己喊了什么，只是一味用软趴趴的手搂着吴世勋的脖子承受着滔天的快感。  
吴世勋快速的抽插了几十下，系数射进了张艺兴的生殖腔里，张艺兴被滚烫的热流一刺激，高潮的快感让他短暂失神，性器再一次叫嚣着射了出来，只是已经没什么浊白只剩清液了。而自家小孩的精液迅速在生殖腔内成结，一滴都没有漏出来。  
不应期过后，吴世勋和张艺兴相拥着躺在杂乱的床上平复着性事带来的燥热，张艺兴伸出手擦去小孩精致的脸上未干的泪痕，还不忘嘲笑道：  
“都多大了还哭鼻子，丢不丢人啊。”  
性欲得到释放的吴世勋，理智回笼，想着刚才自己的行为，不禁红了脸，把头埋到张艺兴胸膛里不肯看他，然后张艺兴就听见小孩闷闷的奶音传出来  
“这……这不是想你嘛~”  
张艺兴被小孩的反应萌到了。  
离不开就离不开嘛。  
他看着自家小孩羞的粉粉的耳朵，暗自开心到，  
谁让自家小孩这么可爱呢？

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 这样的小哭包，你爱了吗？


End file.
